


Future

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “Thor!”Loki shook his brother, hard.“Thor!  Please!”The baby was coming.Loki was… terrified.“Thor, please!  I’ve never done this before!  I need your help!”He wasn't supposed to be alone for this.  Who better to help him through delivery than Thor?  A fertility god, no less?  This wasn't how it was supposed to go.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6am, send help.

“Thor!”

Loki shook his brother, hard.

“Thor! Please!”

The baby was coming.

Loki was... terrified.

“Thor, please! I’ve never done this before! I need your help!”

He wasn't supposed to be alone for this. Who better to help him through delivery than Thor? A fertility god, no less? This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Thor's recovery was... slow.

In the months since they’d escaped from their last disastrous attempt at making a home, Thor had been catatonic all too often. He would come out of it at times, and those times had been getting better, and more frequent, but Thor still spent more time staring blankly than anything else.

And his power had gone all wrong.

Well, both of theirs had. Loki had no idea what he was god of anymore. A god of mischief was nothing without stability to destabilize, without assumptions to test, without power to unbalance. There was no mischief in wandering the galaxy causing random harm. It made no statement. It challenged no authority.

And Thor, once a god of lightning.... Well, no lightning without an atmosphere, and little of that out in space. But no. What lightning really needed was somewhere to ground, and Thor had no more of that.

They had been withering away. Loki had thought a home, maybe a few simple worshippers, would revive them. Or at least be a pleasant way to fade. Thor was still a god of fertility. Fertility only required hope, and did that not spring evermore?

But now even that had been twisted.

Loki had a good idea how. Between what little Thor had said, and his own understanding of War’s nature, he could guess that War had perverted Thor's power, tried to use it to spur the mortals’ population on, to push them sooner to war.

Now Thor's power spilled constantly from him, but it was twisted and wrong. It touched mold and bacteria. Fruit came too soon and rotted on the vine. Loki had quickly realized he must take Thor far from the mortals of this new, emphatically godless world, and hide him high in a frozen mountain, for his twisted power now spurred infection and plague to grow all the faster.

Thor had become a god of pestilence. Loki wanted to cry, when he thought of it. Sometimes he did. Sometimes he wept openly, head resting on his stricken brother, grief consuming him until he feared it would twist his nature as well.

None of that mattered now.

They had a child, and it was going to be born. Now.

He pleaded with his brother to return, to help him. Thor had attended many births. He would know what to do! Loki had been to none. Loki had never even read much of the subject, having not intended to ever use this part of himself. He had certainly never planned on giving birth to his first child all alone.

The waves of agony were getting closer together, which seemed relevant. He boiled water. He thought that was something that was done, yes? He summoned clean sheets, many of them, and draped the bed. He tried to think of anything else he could do, to keep the terror away.

He wasn't supposed to do this alone.

At first, he chose to let himself scream, as the contractions became more painful. Why hold back? He’d hoped the cries might reach Thor.

Then it became less of a choice. He cursed Thor, shouted at him for ever spilling his seed. He screamed.

Then any hope of rousing Thor was excess coherency he could not spare attention for. He did not know births, but he did not think this was going well. Something was wrong. It hurt, and it felt wrong beyond that, and it HURT! He didn't know if his child would make it. He didn't know if he would. Some brief flicker of clear thought mocked him for giving birth near a god of pestilence. He was going to die. His child would die with him. When Thor reemerged, he would find their unseparated bodies, and then, Loki knew, he would die too.

This was the end.

He wept. Not for the end of them. Just for the exhausted hurt of it.

“Loki?”

He was too exhausted to be surprised, or even relieved. He clutched the front of his brother's shirt, and made pathetic pleas that may or may not have contained words, needing him to stop this horror.

Warm hards. Soothing power. Loki sobbed. A release of pressure within. Intense pain fading to a dull, throbbing ache.

Darkness.

\---------

Thor sat with Loki's head in his lap, still unconscious, and their babe in his arms.

He counted heartbeats, to make certain he lost none. He would not sink under again.

He held his power tight and controlled. He would not let it emerge so twisted any more.

It was exhausting. Every moment of it was too difficult.

Loki and their child had almost died a horrible death, not ten feet away from him.

And... he had been able to help. He had been able to help Loki through the birth, and ease him. He had been able to help Loki bring their child into this new world.

Such a small thing, compared to all Thor had failed to do. Protect Asgard. Protect their family. Protect their people.

Such a large thing, when he looked down at their baby. Everything.

Loki stirred, and murmured his name. Their baby slept, peacefully. His family.

He had a family. Alive. In his arms.

Perhaps there was a future.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have a writing to-do list, why am I writing this, this was supposed to be an angsty little one-shot!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
